This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings. In particular, it relates to a quick connector coupling having a connector body and a retainer having arms which flex radially outward to allow a radially enlarge upset of a tube to pass through the arms.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings, which generally include a male member received and sealingly retained in a single piece plastic or metal female connector body are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components or conduits. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
A number of methods and mechanisms exist for securing the male member and the female connector body of a quick connector coupling together. One type of retention mechanism involves use of a metal retainer having arms which flex radially outward to allow a radially enlarged upset of a tube to pass through the arms. The arms flex or snap radially inward once the upset portion of the tube passes them and abut the upset portion, preventing tube removal. An example of this type of metal retainer is found in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,833 to McNaughton et al., which is incorporated herein by reference.
The quick connector coupling of the present invention provides the benefits of high heat application and crash resistance associated with a metal retainer while still provides the benefits of corrosion resistance and ease of manufacturing associated with an injection molded connector body. The quick connector coupling of the present invention further provides the benefit of two retainers, each capable of independently retaining the tube to connector body. The quick connector coupling of the present invention also provides the benefit of positioning a retainer in the bore of the connector body and in between two annular abutment surfaces without the need to insert the retainer through the entrance of the bore.
The present invention has application to myriad of quick connectors and is not limited to the particular quick connector coupling used for illustration.